These Are Our Lives
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: A Sequel To 'Beauty I Shall Behold! After sixteen years, the children have grown, and the family is at moral peace. Trouble may come along their lives, obstacles and rivalry, but still, it's their lives, and they shall live it to the fullest, even the Uchihas. SasuNaru, a story about life. Enjoy and Review! heheh I had to fix the title because I did something wrong...heheh


**Sorry for Typos and Mistakes. **

**I might've told some of you that I would be publishing this at Midnight of the 24, but, I have parties left to right, so I don't think I'll make it in time! So here is your Christmas Eve Gift! Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year! **

**End of the world, pffft, yeah right! It's Christmas Eve Bitches! Lol **

**.: Introductions :.**

* * *

**Nao POV**

I stood next to a power pole, it was freezing here in Japan. The snow covered streets almost killed me twice.

My teeth chattered loudly, my hands stuff in my pockets, and my face burrowed in my scarf. To protect myself from this temperature, I have on my mom's orange beanie, my dad's blue over coat, Sora's black boots, and my own red shirt and blue jeans under it all. Bad color scheme, I know, I'm not into fashion, As long as I have close and don't run around butt-naked, I'm okay.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked myself

Apparently I got dragged into a study group, all I wanted to do was stay home and it would just be my bed a me. Why do I even need to be in a study hall? I got my dad's brains, I really don't have time to be studying things I already know… I sighed and took my phone out to look at the time, even though I already knew what time it was.

I slid my finger across the iPhone 5's screen and punched my password in, then I just pressed on a random game, and I started to play angry birds.

I hate being early, but I get it from Dad, I also get my personality from him. I got my appearance from Mom, my burning red hair and my bright blue eyes, and not to mention my abnormally big smile, if you were lucky, you'd actually see it and believe me, that's almost impossible. I have my dad's personality, but ten times worse, and my vocabulary pretty much sums it down to one 'word,'

"Hn..,"

I get almost all my traits from Dad, it's a pain, but whatever, I don't want to be a bright puffball like my mom either, so I'm going to be thankful.

Sora is the exact opposite from me. He gets his personality from Mom, and his looks from Dad. His hair is almost the same from Dad's just a little more chopped up, but it's still pitch black, and his eyes are the same color as well. So if you ever wonder what it'll be like if Dad was a living puffball of joy, just think of Sora.

My cousin, Obito…. I don't even remember his face, ever since we got that orange mask for his Christmas present when we were younger, he never stopped wearing it, never, not even in the shower, which is quite disturbing. He insists that we call him 'Tobi,' I mean, it was just a joke, I didn't really mean to change his name into Tobi, and just if you're wondering, he's another puffball of joy….

Uncle Deidara is just as crazy as he used to be, or that's what Dad says. His blond hair grew longer over the years, and his eyes are still slanted a bit. Uncle Deidara is a big trouble maker, I used to wonder what happens to him when Uncle Itachi finds him doing something bad, but now, since I'm older, I know exactly what, and I even confirmed it with Sora. Worst mistake of our lives.

Uncle Itachi, is just as strict as ever with Uncle Deidara, like I just stated. Although, other than Uncle Deidara, he's a really cool Uncle. He took Sora and me to a concert that our parents wouldn't agree to, so he sneaked us out in the middle of the night and it awesome I guess. But Uncle Itachi got in trouble with Mom, everyone was surprised it wasn't Dad who would be screaming and shouting left to right. It was actually Mom who was yelling from the top of his lungs.

Grandpa Fugaku, retired about five years ago, so now Uncle Itachi and Dad take over the business together. He's grown more wrinkles on his face since we were younger, and he's a cool Grandpa as well. He was the one who gave Uncle Itachi the idea to take us out. Of course, thought, he didn't get in trouble.

Grandma Mikoto stays home with Mom, they keep each other company, if not, Mom's either sleeping and Grandma's watching some random T.V. show. Dad says she's even more random than before. She always took Mom as her own daughter and would sometimes forget that Mom was actually a guy.

I look at picture when Mom was younger, he looks a lot more mature in a feminine way, although he doesn't like it when I say that. It's supposed to be a compliment, but Mom doesn't like being called feminine, it's not my fault he lost the battle for dominance with Dad, even though he wasn't supposed to win in the first place.

Dad doesn't really look much different than before, he could still have the ladies fall for him, but he has Mom, so he doesn't even bother. Either that or he's just scared that Mom would kick his ass if he ever tried to hit on a guy, Mom has his possessive moments, just like Dad.

Auntie Naruko is yet another joyful person, I mean really, almost everyone is a puffball in my family. She had a few boyfriends here and there but not a mate, at least, not yet. She leaves the house for a while sometimes, she says it's her job, but, I sometimes get the feeling that it's not. She's a really fun Aunt, she insists that every day is a day to get Sora and me presents, so she drags me along with her shopping every day, unless she isn't here then she picks something out from wherever she is.

Mom's 'parents' would come by every year, and his mom, is a total….she's too cheerful! And she's like Auntie Naruko, but worst when it comes to presents for Sora and me. Every year, she'd go over the top, last year, she got us both brand new cars, even though Sora and I didn't know how to drive yet. So she laughed and said she'd take them back and when we could drive, she'd buy us even newer versions of the same car.

Mom's dad is a little, unreadable. He always has that cheesy smile on his face whenever he's with us. It's like he had a plastic surgery failure and it was stuck like that permanently, seems so fake. And he goes over the top when it comes to gifts as well, just not as bad as the mom. Last year, he got Sora and I two forty-five inch flat-screen T.V's, and the whole entire family an eighty inch flat-screen. Mom got really mad and forced him to take it home, but of course he didn't do that and left it here, so now, Sora and I have a T.V hung up on our wall and the gigantic eighty taking almost half the living room wall. I mean, I know their rich and all, but please, this is too much. They say it's because they almost killed us when we were in Mom's womb still, which I heard was true from Dad, but he didn't really say it was their fault, just, how it happened.

Uncle Orochimaru, who was supposed to be Mom's 'mate' is a total creep. I swear, he has a tongue as long as my katana I won from a festival. Dad, hates him, he utterly hates him. Dad suggested he sleep outside in our dog's house, but Mom said that Dad was just pissed from work and told them to ignore his suggestions. And of course, Uncle Orochimaru returned the hate. He locked Dad out of the house when everyone was gone and messed with his computer files, and Dad, was in a damn bad situation, the files contained the company's budget rate and all the other important stuff. But, fortunately, Uncle Orochimaru managed to fix them all back to their original state.

My family, is a unique and special, but whatever, we are Uchihas, it's no surprise, we practically run the whole city.

"Oi! Nao!" someone called my name as my head turned to my left and I saw the whole gang walking up to me, my best friend, Keiko, waving at me. Behind her, her boyfriend, Amiti, my other friend, Kameko, and my own boyfriend, Haru. I know what you're thinking, I said I have a really bad personality, but that doesn't mean I can't fall in love because of that.

"Sorry we're late!" Keiko said, as the four walked up to me," Haru here, couldn't find his other shoe," she hit him.

The four of them laughed, as I poked him in the forehead, that habit, I got from Uncle Itachi, or that's what dad told me.

Keiko Inuzuka is your number one gossip girl, I don't know why she's my best friend in the first place. She has hair that flows down her back, just like mine, but black. Her parents are Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. Dad said it was expected of the two to finally mate. Keiko gets her personality from her dad, fun and lovable, and her looks from her mom.

Kameko Hyuga, well, her name explains everything. She's the slow and anti-social one of our group, she would get her last name from her dad, but surprisingly, her dad doesn't have one, so she stuck to her mom's last name. Her parents are Gaara and Neji Hyuga. She got her looks from her mom, long, black, silky hair, and lavender colored eyes, and her personality from her Dad. She's really just the fifth wheel of our group, which is quite mean of me saying.

Amiti is a happy-go-lucky person, his body always makes the first move before his brain. Really, I don't know why Keiko goes out with him, but he seems like a nice guy. His parents are Konan and Nagato. We, really have no idea where he gets his personality from. Both of his parents are the calm and collected type of people. He has bright red hair like me and piecing grey eyes, so really, he's just a mix of his parents.

And Haru, is the twin brother of Amiti. He gets his personality from both of his parents, calm, kind, but serious( more like a mix). He looks more like his mom, purple hair and the same grey eyes. He's a really sweet person, he'll come to your aid whenever you need him, and he'll never hesitate to help. We started dating back when we were still in middle school (12), and now we're freshmen year in high school (16) so it's been four years. Haru here, surprisingly was the one to ask me out, instead of the other way around. I have no idea what we see in each other, but he has the looks. Wait, let me fix that, what does he see in me?

And with all of us, we supposedly make the most popular (known) group in the whole school and we barely got into the school, although we all knew each other in middle school.

"So, we're still going to the movies right?" Keiko asked

"Hell, yeah we are!" Amiti shouted

"Sh! Amiti, don't be so loud in the morning some children are still sleeping," Haru scolded and whacked him in the head

"Ouch!" Amiti winced and covered his head with his hands," Haru, don't be such like Dad, have fun!" he laughed

"Can we please just get going…." Kameko hissed

"I thought this was going to be a study group?" I said

"It is..," Keiko said smirking," just after we have all the fun and relaxation,"

I sighed," Knowing you, you won't let me go home….,"

"Yep!"

This, is just my daily life of hassles, annoying 'study groups,' my wacky family, a turn of events, and other things I really don't want to deal with. But this is my life, so why not enjoy it while it lasts? Although, I'd rather just stay in bed all day long 24/7 and relax, it's much better than all of this trouble. But Mom and Dad would probably just scold me over and over again and give me a lecture over and over again. *Sigh~* My life, has only barely begun.

* * *

**Sorry for typos and mistakes. **

**Review! Please! Tell me how it is before I continue! **


End file.
